I'm With You
by Lornyl Mahtsae
Summary: How does the Harry Potter universe deal when their heroes are all gone or lost in their own depressions? What can come of two broken teenagers whom have never liked each other, but suddenly find something to hold on to in each other?


(Monday)Hermionie Granger, in her seventh-year and also Head-Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was tired after a hard day of mid-year testing. She was sure she had gotten the top score in all her tests and all she wanted to do was to have a good soak in the prefect's bathroom's tub before 10:00 curfew. God knew she could stay in there for hours, letting the warmth and fragrance melt into her, making her skin soft and her hair smooth and shiny.

She strolled casually along the corridors, her shiny boots softly clunking on the wooden floor and her undone laces clicking against her ankles as they whipped through the air. She lightly trailed her painted-black fingernails on the wall, feeling the varying textures of stone and wood as she made her way to her destination, letting the silence calm her. Her magically shortened skirt swayed as she swung her hips and she thought about how after this year she'd be on her own in the world, making ends-meet for herself, and maybe with Ron. Heaven knew he was a sweet guy, but she wasn't sure, after all these years, if she really loved him. She arrived at the bathroom and opened the door, entering and letting it swing shut behind her. The dull thunking sound echoed off the bathroom walls, and the sound pleased her. She smiled to herself and started walking into the chamber, pulling her hair band out and letting her black and blonde-streaked chestnut hair down gently. She looked into the mirrored wall. Her pale face was accented by dark shades of lipstick and eye-makeup, her ears were pierced at least five times on each side, and there were always tears threatening to slip out of her beautiful brown eyes. She was so different, so different from the Hermionie she used to be…

A sudden movement in the background of the mirror and a small splashing sound in the room made Hermionie freeze. Was someone in here? Possibly a prefect from another house? She crept further into the room just in time to see a lean body slip out of the filled tub. For a moment, she didn't recognize the muscular, handsome body, dripping with blue foam from the tub. He had reached for a towel, but it now swung lightly to his side, being too late to cover his naked body from prying eyes. The boy brought the towel slowly to his golden hair, and the light shone in those silver eyes that seemed to be made of a snake's venom.

Hermionie's mouth was open in shock, and she seemed to be too amazed to close it. She'd never seen a body more beautiful, but she held her breath as realization sunk in…She was standing there, gazing upon the naked body of her arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy. (And it wasn't that bad…)

"Hello, Granger. Y'know, I recon it's not too polite to stare." Draco said with more comedy in his voice than Hermionie could take. She ripped her eyes from his well-endowed body.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy? Weren't you banned from this room after that incident with that fifth-year?" She hastily pulled her hair back again and dropped her schoolbag on to the floor.

"And when have I followed school rules, Granger?" He slowly circled the tub and came around to face Hermionie, staring her down. He seemed to be the dominant one, even naked. She noticed the water dripping so gracefully down each and every curve of muscle on the boy's body. Dripping from his chest down to his ripped abs, flowing down to his navel, and to the masculine edge of hair between his hip-bones. Ron wasn't built like this… She almost wanted to reach out and touch him… Wanted him to—NO! What was this? A brothel? She hated this man almost as much as she hated herself for ever wanting him.

"Oh! Granger, were you planning on getting naked in here? Oh, I can just see it. Every curve…You _can_ undress now, with me in here. I won't mind too much." He gave her a pervert smirk. "C'mon. Ha, you don't have the stones."

"And neither do you from this point of view, Malfoy." She shrieked with laughter as he glanced down nervously to inspect himself which was, of course, more than fine. What she didn't expect, though, was for him to come up behind her and hold her against his body. He restrained her in such a way that left her completely immobile, not capable of moving even a centimeter.

"Get off me you fucking prick!" She growled as she tried to free herself from his grip but failed.

"Oh you have no idea, Granger." He smelled her neck, licked her cheek. "I know you want me to take you, right here, right now." Moving his arm from her neck, he reached down to her Gryffindor vest, pushing his hand under her 'un-tucked-in' blouse. He slowly moved his hand up her smooth skin, feeling her every curve. Hermionie gasped when she could hear him breathing roughly in her ear. "Love the hard body, Granger…Very nice." Then he lowered his hand to press his fingers against the rough fabric of her skirt.

"Let me go you pig. All I was looking for when I came in here was a nice bath, Malfoy, not a molesting."

"Hey, a hot bath could do some good for a filthy mudblood like you, Granger. This would be your first bath in how long?" He let out a cold, almost forced-sounding laugh. "Don't worry, I won't molest you too much in there. Go ahead, I dare you to get in."

"Okay, Malfoy. Let's see who's tougher." She stomped on his foot, and as he let go of her with a grunt of pain, pushed him into the steaming tub. She unleashed a victorious smile, but he resurfaced laughing.

"Oh yeah? What are you going t'do now, 'eh? Teach me a lesson or something?"

"Yeah, something." She smiled seductively as she pulled out her hairband and slipped-off her shoes before rolling down her thigh-high fishnet stockings. "I came in for a bath, and I intend to have one before curfew. With or without you threatening me." She spread her legs and arched her back, sloughing off the gray vest that had been suffocating her delicate frame. Underneath was a transparent cotton blouse through which every beautiful curve of her perfect body was visible. Her perfectly round breasts protruded through, so big and delicious to a boy like Draco. She could tell he just wanted to—on her… And she felt liberated and free knowing this, like she could do anything. She wondered why she had waited so long to actually act out on her frustration.

Draco started to wonder, what was she playing at? He hadn't thought she'd actually come at him! Muggle-loving, teacher's pet Hermionie Granger was stripping, right there, and oh was she delicious, even as the half-blood she was. He wanted her to get in that tub with him, and he couldn't wait to see what came out of it. He'd never admit how very nervous he was.

Hermionie teasingly unbuttoned her shirt, looking up at the ceiling and sighing at herself. She should be a flirt more-often. Laughing at the thought, she tossed the white shirt aside and unzipped the back of her pleated skirt, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her with only knickers and a bra on. She stroked herself with her hands, lingering ever-so-delicately just at the spot where her thighs met.

Hermionie looked into Draco's eyes with the look of a hunting tigress. She was unexpectedly hungry for something only Draco could give her. She stepped into the warmed waters, and a chill ran up her spine. She walked toward her prey, playfully and uselessly spreading a thin layer of soap over parts of her body, and rinsing it off. Draco seemed to back up into the wall of the deep tub as Hermionie cornered him there.

Draco gasped. Her…she was so…He could feel something rising inside of his chest. Feel it rising to what it thought might be him getting lucky.

"Is this right, Draco? Am I still too dirty for you?" Hermionie was so close now. Draco could feel her breath, gently flowing against his skin, sweeter than the smell of rain. The bath was hot, and her skin was flushed; her own orange-blossom perfume mingling with that of the multi-hued bath water.

Draco couldn't answer, he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Hermionie leaned down and did something under the water. When she straightened, she threw her knickers in the corner of the room. She came ever-closer to him, feeling his body, inches away from her waiting thighs.

Tracing Draco's chin with her wet hand, she moved closer and closer, until her chest was pressed into his muscular chest and his body was pressed dangerously into her belly.

Hermionie licked Draco's slightly parted lips as she moved even closer, as close as possible. She kissed him, fiercely at first so that his hands automatically twisted in her hair. Then she pushed him away, laughing at him and backing up.

"You don't know who you're messing with, bitch." Hermionie said as she turned her naked temple of a body away, taking a handful of a lavender-colored foam into her hands for shampooing her hair, but she didn't expect him to come up behind her and pull her to him again, holding her (surprisingly gently) by the waist.

"You know you can't leave me like that…You can't say you don't feel this, and mean it. I can feel it. I can feel you!" he whispered into her ear as he guided her hand to grasp his hipbones. He leaned into her and her face became red with expectation.

'Oh my god,' she thought. 'I am naked with Malfoy.' She pulled her hand from him and pulled away just as his head bent down to kiss and bite her neck. His hands caressed her sides, her hips, her belly… He was shameless in his actions, and she loved it, she nearly forgot the horrible thirteen-year old that had once resided in his heart. Using just his hands, he made love to her chilled skin, caressing her arms and her face and her back. He had such an unexpected style, like nothing she'd ever felt before. He was in search of what treasure was waiting. With his fingers, Draco played with her, smoothing her soft, auburn curls.

"I...h—hate…hate you, Malfoy." She whispered in a quivering voice that was so breathless that it was almost nonexistant as she kissed him like she would kiss someone she loved, holding his face in her hands and penetrating his mouth, her tongue making love to his as it twisted and replicated the motions. She pulled him to her, backing against the wall and making him dominate her there.

Draco was helpless against her. He held her up and pinned her against the shiny porcelain surface, as white as her skin. He nibbled at her neck, kissing as she draped her head over his neck and shoulder.

Hermionie, clinged to Draco, she loved being held like this, loved the feel of someone's arms around her; loved getting it from Draco, whom she had always hated and loved at the same time for a reason she could never decipher.

As the two kissed more, their tongues intertwining, Draco pulled Hermionie up further and pushed her on to the clean bathroom tile, where he made love to her, pushing her to a deeper area of pleasure than ever before.

He kissed her all over as she twisted her fingers in his short, blond locks. Hermionie felt like she was feeling something within herself, something she'd been missing for so long. So could he as their connection grew deeper, he felt that she needed more than her normal life could give her and knew he could give it to her.

Hermionie wrapped herself as tightly as possible about Draco's body, clutching at anything left between them that might make a love sensible, or inhumane. In their small pool of wet tile in the prefect's bathroom, they found in each-other a connection so unlikely that it excited their deepest pleasures. This was the ultimate broken rule. All thoughts were driven out of their minds except the lust and desire they had for each other as they came to life together on the wet, smooth tile.

As the two lay there, twisted about, it was almost like they had been lovers forever. Hermionie felt something she'd never thought she'd feel for Draco, she actually liked him…but Draco was confused, why had he succumbed to her seduction? Why was he feeling such foreign things? He kissed her tenderly on the lips, then, pulling her into an unusually light and loving embrace, on the forehead. Holding her so close that he didn't ever want to let go, he felt a tear slide down his face, but didn't notice the identical one sliding down Hermionie's. They were so wrong for each-other, and nobody would understand…Draco found it amazing that twenty minutes could change him so drastically, but he didn't object as Hermionie ran from his arms, ran away into the night corridors; for the sun had long set upon their lovemaking, and there were too many feelings for either to deal with… Hate, fear, confusion, and above all, love…


End file.
